New Romantics
The ninth episode of Season 6. Summary Like it was freshman year all over again, Danielle and Brad keep their relationship a secret, but when a small slip leads to Mary-Beth finding out, they learn something about themselves they never expected. Meanwhile, Lana is shocked when her father shows up at her door looking for forgiveness. With the hope of her family to be reunited, will she let herself be played once again? And Dex bonds with Olivia over their emotional states and strays further from the person he used to be. Main Plot Danielle and Brad have been keeping their relationship a secret, but when her mother finds out, secrets are unearthed and their feelings for each other are tested more than ever before. Sub Plot Lana's wishes are granted when her father comes to Clearwater and looks to be a part of her life again. When she comes under suspicion he's doing it for the wrong reasons, she starts to wonder if he's really the man she thought he was. Third Plot Dex finds himself in a slump that won't go away which leads him to experiment with Olivia on ulterior ways to feel happiness. When Scott disagrees with this new path he's on, will it drive between them yet again? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "New Romantics" by Taylor Swift. *It is revealed that Mary-Beth had a baby with Brad's deceased father that died soon after birth. *This episode marks the end of the Brad-Danielle Relationship. *Olivia reveals she has been cutting again. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Sarah Paulson' as Kaye Davis *'Eric Roberts' as Maxwell Davis *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Danielle: Just when you think all the drama in this town is over, everything explodes right in your face again. EVEN THE Brad: You said we didn’t have to keep it a secret this time! Danielle: I think it’s the only way this can work out! Brad: I really don’t think the world wants us together… (Mary-Beth is seen crying as Danielle holds her) TIGHTEST OF BONDS Lana: My father is back after all this time! Mr. Davis: Come back to LA with me, Lana. We can be a family again. Lana: You want me to leave my mom behind? And all my friends? (Lana is seen holding a plane ticket) CAN BE BROKEN Dex: Are you sure this shit’s not addictive? Olivia: It’s weed, not heroine, stop being a drama queen. Scott: I don’t know who is standing in front of me, but this isn’t the Dex I know! (Scott is seen holding a notice and looking furious) (Lana is seen throwing a picture frame) (Brad is seen taking off Danielle’s bikini top in a hot tub) NEW EPISODE “NEW ROMANTICS” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 609a.jpg 609b.jpg 609c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Olivia: “If you can’t be happy on your own, nothing is wrong with a little herbal assistance, right?” *Danielle: “ I want to be with you and if she’s not okay with that, then she obviously doesn’t care too much about me at all.” *Lana: “When I had my accident, my friends were there for me way more than my friends back in LA ever would have been. They took care of me and even learned how to deal with the wheelchair. If that happened back in LA, I just would have been the new headline for the papers.” *Dex: “I feel like I’m trapped underwater, gasping for breath and drowning...but I look all around me and see everyone else breathing just fine.” *Keith: “Not everyone you lose is a loss.” *Lana: “I’m not counting on seeing you again for a long time, but I hope you prove me wrong.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_609:_New_Romantics Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Danielle Plots Category:Lana Plots Category:Dex Plots